Bathroom Incidents
by JUJUChick16
Summary: Martha and Johnathon make-up after a fight and Lois over hears. Set during the fifth season. Enjoy. MJ


This set during the Fanatic episode and in this story Johnathon never died. Read and Enjoy. RR

Once they all got back from the hospital they had argued, they never argued. Martha had told him she wouldn't stand by and watch but the truth is she would. She wasn't going to walkout on him, never. Clark and Lois were downstairs talking and trying to ignore the arguing that was probably not supposed to be heard. Upstairs though Martha had walked away from the fight and went to take a shower and cool off.

Martha was in the shower for about ten minutes when Johnathon walked in and began to brush his teeth.

"I just came in to brush my teeth and get ready to sleep on the coach." Johnathon replied sadly.

"Sleep on the coach?" Martha asked as she pulled some of the shower curtain away to look at Johnathon.

"Well,yah." Johnathon said simply as he spit out the toothpaste and rinsed out his mouth.

"Your not sleeping on the couch, Johnathon." Martha replied easily.

"I'm not?" Johnathon asked as he turned and looked at his wife who didn't realize he could see her plain as day.

"No I love you. What I said was uncalled for, I will always be by your side in whatever choices you make. Whenever you need me i'm there." Martha replied.

"Whenever I need you huh." Johnathon replied as he looked at his naked wife.

Martha looked down and noticed that she was standing completely naked infront of him the whole time.

"You were trying to be all calm and cool to." Martha laughed, Johnathon laughed as well.

Johnathon walked towards Martha wrapped his arms around her small waist and kissed her on the lips. Martha knew what Johnathon was thinking the instant he kissed her.

"Come on." Martha replied as she broke the kissed and took Johnathon's hand and lead him into the shower.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Mrs. Kent." Johnathon joked as he took off his clothes and got into the shower.

"Yes yes I am." Martha replied as she grabbed ahold of Johnathon and kissed him.

The kiss grew instently, as hands clung to the others bodies. Light moans escaped the couples mouths as the other would just brush against them lightly, air became thick with steam and lust. The water scorched their skin like the heat boiling inside them, there was no turning back but ofcourse why would they.

A sharp intake of breath made its way out of Martha's mouth as Johnathon began to slowly kiss her neck.

"You are the most beautiful women in the world." Johnathon said between kissing Martha.

Johnathon kissed his way down to Martha's chest and lightly rubbed her stomach causing Martha's womb to do summersaults. She lost all sense of reality at that moment as she captured Johnathon's lips onto her own and pushed the two of them onto the shower wall in a quick, rough movement. As the intensity rose, Johnathon lifted Martha up making her wrap her legs around his well toned body. Johnathon then drove himself deep into Martha causing her to let out a light scream at the quick, roughness of his entry. As Johnathon rammed himself deep inside of Martha, she began to let light, breathy screams escape as hot water beat down on her.

Downstairs Lois and Clark where in the kitchen discussing the days early events.

"It's hard to believe people can get that crazy about something." Lois replied.

"Tell me about." Clark replied to Lois comment.

"Do you think it would be ok if I stayed here tonight, with it being late and all?" Lois asked.

"I don't think my parents will care." Clark said nonchalantly.

"Cool, then i'm going to go and take a shower. Later, Smallville." Lois beamed.

"Later, Lois."

Lois made here way up the stairs and to the bathroom unbeknownst as to what was going on in the bathroom.

"Oh God, Johnathon!" Martha yelled as she orgasmed.

Lois opened the door and heard Martha callout.

"Hey, Lois I thought you would need a towel so here you go." Clark replied handing Lois a towel not knowing what was going on on the otherside of the bathroom.

"Cool thanks!" Lois said quickly as she stepped into the bathroom trying to cover for Martha and Johnathon.

Martha and Johnathon quickly seperated, turned off the water and grabbed towels off of the towel rack and wrapped the towels around themselves. Lois closed the door and stayed turned around until she heard Martha's voice.

"I am really sorry, Lois. This is extremely embarassing." Martha said as she got out of the shower.

"It's cool." Lois said with red cheeks.

"Yah." Martha said sarcasticly.

"If you two are down speaking i'm going to leave and hope this didn't happen...well happen but the part with Lois walking in not happening." Johnathon studdered.

Johnathon walked out of the bathroom with his head down. Martha and Lois shared and understanding look at one another. Martha then left but not before she mouthed a thank you to Lois. Clark didn't learn of the bathroom incident until he came upon a bathroom incident much like the one Lois experienced.


End file.
